mock_parliamentfandomcom-20200223-history
Boo Media
Boo Media is a massive multimedia organisation that spans multiple countries across the globe. History Boo Media was originally formed from the Marketing and Propoganda division of the Boo Party in Boondoxia. However, as the Boo Party evolved into a stronger political candidate, they decided that the division was a stain on their reputation. From that moment, Boo Media existed as an entirely seperate entity. Over the years, it evolved and spread throughout the World. When the Dark Ages came, all contact between each branch was lost. However, Boo Media quickly sought to repair these connections while the countries they occupied tried to rebuild. The result was a massive worldwide media network and Boo Media quickly began to try and exploit its position in order to help nations reconnect. This was met with near universal dissaproval from countries, who feared possible wars in their weakened state. As such, Boo Media made it their policy for each branch to not report on another unless the country in question is recognised on a political level. Boo Media Today Boo Media's global head office is located in Epiphany, the capital of Ostentia, the country of its foundation. The massive building dominates the surroundings; a testimony to their power. Boo Media controls over half of Ostentia's media industry, and equally massive proportions in most other known countries. The exceptions to this are Wo, in which more religious based news systems are favoured, and Aspar, who's media network is nationalised, meaning that Boo Media cannot legally operate there. Despite this, Boo Media maintains branches there for the interest of foreign affiars reporting. Autocratia is the only known country to have no connection with Boo Media whatsoever. The branch there was attacked after the military coup which almost destroyed the country. It is believed this might have been because the government at the time of war breaking out was believed to have been the Boo Party and the militants wished to eradicate all trace of the former democracy. Boo Media in Ostentia Boo Media owns several popular newspapers, including the Apeiron Argus. It also runs the Boo Broadcasting Company (BBC) which gives it substantial holdings in television and radio. Boo Media is also a video game and film producer and book publisher. Boo Media maintains a strong connection with fellow Ostentian company; Boo Labs as well as a supposedly unbiased relationship with the Boo Party. Bankruptcy and Administration As published in the Exilian Echo on November 10th, 2008, Boo Media has been placed under administration due to failing to pay debts. The appointed administrators are the Hartford Group Exilian Branch who are rumored to be making a press release about Boo Media assets and intellectual property in the near future. As of the 12th of December Boo Media has, through succesful court cases, regained control of itself from The Hartford Group. This was helped by the inveiling of a new television ident which incorporated hypnotic images to pursuade viewers to watch the BBC. Controversy Insert controversy here.